


Betrayal

by ducttapeofdoom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: M/M, part of a larger universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry in the y-gallery.net club Dad's Gone Wild contest: Betrayal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

Hyuuga Hizashi sat in his room in the Hyuuga compound waiting for a correspondence from his lover. It had been a couple months since he had last heard from him. Hizashi wasn't worried about his lover though, it always took him a while to get back into the groove of being at school.

 

Hizashi jumped to his feet as he saw an owl land on the windowsill. He let the animal into the room and eagerly untied the letter from it's leg. He waved his hand towards a bowl of water and dish of food on his dresser. He sat down on his futon and opened the letter.

 

_Dear Hizashi-koi,_

 

_I would have much preferred to tell you this in person, but unfortunately this came after I left for school. As you know, I was in love with a nice girl before I met you. I was more than willing to forget her and be with you forever, but my father told me when I returned home that I must stay here in England as I'm the heir to my family._

 

_I knew that you would never leave your brother, so I have asked Lily out again, and she accepted._

 

_I know I hurt you, and this is the last thing I ever wanted. Perhaps we can still connect our families through a marriage between our children...?_

 

_Oh, Lily's calling me. I must go. Remember this though, Hizashi, Asheteru._

 

_James Potter_

 

Hizashi crumpled the paper in his fist, taking a shuddering breath.

 

James had been wrong about one thing, he was already making the effort to leave his family to be with James. He even had his brother's blessing.

 

Standing up, he smoothed the parchment out and placed it with the rest of the correspondence he had received over the two years that he and James had been together. He smoothed out any wrinkles and wiped at the rogue tears that had escaped.

 

XxXxX

 

Hiashi looked up from his desk as his brother walked into his office. “Hizashi, what are you-what's wrong?” he asked, striding over to his brother.

 

“Arrange a marriage for me,” Hizashi said in an emotionless tone.

 

“What? I thought you were going to move to England to be with James?” Hiashi asked, leading his twin to sit down.

 

“Apparently my surprise was a bit too late,” Hizashi said emotionlessly. “James has ended our relationship.”

 

Hiashi grit his teeth. “This is why I advised you against getting involved with an outsider. They don't understand our ways.”

 

“Don't! Don't speak badly of him. Even if we're not together, I still love him,” Hizashi said.

 

Hiashi sighed, he may not like it, but there wasn't anything he could do. Hyuugas only loved once, and will continue to love that once person until their death. “I will arrange the marriage,” he said quietly.

 

FIN


End file.
